Mimmy's Spells
There are the Mimmy's spells during the series * Mimmy's mark '''is a common Mimmy's spell using as sun power magic. * '''Rising Sun is a Magix special/offensive spell used by Mimmy, in which she forms a light sphere in her hand and shoots it out towards her enemy. It can also be used to lighten up a dark forest by sun rays emitted from her. * Ray of Sunlight is a Magix/Ultralievix/Odyssix offensive spell used by Mimmy, in which she shoots an orange ray of light towards the enemy. * Sunup Attack '''is a Magix/Ultralievix offensive spell used by Mimmy. She forms an orange and yellow light sphere in her hands and shoots it toward the enemy. * '''Solar Blast is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix offensive spell used by Mimmy. She launches a large orange ball of energy, which explodes in contact. * Enchanted Moon Shield is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix defensive spell used by Mimmy, in which she forms of a large gold circle with the sun in the middle that she holds up in front of her. * Sunbeam Shower is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix offensive spell used by Mimmy. She emanates orange rays of sunlight towards the enemy. * ' Ocean of Light' is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix offensive spell used by Mimmy, in which she shines a bright light; or it is an orange ball emitting rays of light or takes the form of yellow light that is shaped and acts like a rubber ball. * Sun Energy Burst is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix offensive spell used by Stella, in which she creates an orange-yellow ball that hurls at the enemy; or a ray of yellow energy shot at the enemy that explodes into smoke when in contact with something. * Solar Storm is a Believix/Symblix/Ultralievix offensive spell used by Mimmy, in which she shoots a beam of purple and gold-colored light exploding on contact with the enemy. * Sirius' Shield is a Believix/Ultralievix/Odyssix defensive spell used by Mimmy. She creates a gold star-shaped shield. * Universe of Light is a Believix offensive spell used by Mimmy. She releases a powerful burst of sunlight that temporarily blinds the enemy. * Sun Dance is a Believix offensive spell used by Mimmy. She launches yellow balls of light or a beam of light at the enemy. * Shining Mirror is a Harmonix/Ultralievix defensive spell used by Mimmy, in which she creates a mirror to reflect attacks. * Sun Boomerang is a Harmonix offensive spell used by Mimmy. She creates an orange boomerang which she throws at the enemy. * Blinding Ray is a Sirenix offensive spell used by Mimmy, in which she shoots a beam of misty pale yellow energy toward the enemy. * Light Diamond is a Sirenix offensive spell used by Mimmy. She forms a yellow beam in the shape of the diamond and shoots it at the enemy. * Light of Sirenix is Mimmy's Sirenix power. She unleashes a huge amount of light and lights up the area around; she releases a non-blinding light as a normal attack. * Ray of Pure Light is a Yoshix/Symblix special/offensive spell used by Mimmy, in which she shoots a beam of light at the enemy, purifying anyone affected by the enemy's power; or she shoots a yellow beam at the enemy. * Total Eclipse is a Yoshix special spell used by Mimmy. She shoots a pink and orange spiraling beam of energy to remove the bad effect on the target. * Bright Star is a Symblix offensive spell used by Mimmy. She shoots a golden beam of energy from her wand at the enemy. * Sunrise Power is a Butterflix offensive spell used by Mimmy. She shoots a yellow ray of energy at the enemy. * Flux of Light is Mimmy's Butterflix/Odyssix power. She uses it to ask for help from the light of the sun to remove the darkness in something or someone by radiating light energy from her body. This spell requires solar energy. * Light of Solaria is a Sparklix/Odyssix offensive spell used by Mimmy. She forms a yellow ball of light and hurls it toward the enemy; or she shoots a bright yellow ray of energy at the enemy. * Eau de Cologne 'is an Odyssix offensive spell used by Mimmy. She uses a spell to calm down the enermies, makes them too slow * '''Double Wave '''Is an Odyssix attack spell used by Mimmy. She can attack two time an enermy or two enermies. *'Crystal Light Flash 'is an Ultimatix attack spell used by Mimmy. She shoots a gold and bright blue-orange sphere against the enemy. *'Eau of Sun 'is an Ultimatix offensive spell used by Mimmy. She spells resembling a big bang flash, too much powerful against enermy. *'Diamond armour is an defensive spell used by Mimmy, she protect helself of the others from the enermies, and the is the powerful armour of Hello yoshi fairies Category:Spells